


What is beauty

by Mackie_Chandler



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) in Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackie_Chandler/pseuds/Mackie_Chandler
Summary: A poem written from Lucifer's standpoint after Season 4





	What is beauty

What is beauty?

Beauty destroys loneliness, at least for awhile

What is loneliness, living a life without beauty

What is beauty but her eyes looking at me with love?

What is loneliness but being without her?

What is joy, but her loving me?

So here I am, the Lord of Hell, and alone because she isn’t here, but touched by joy, actual fucking joy because she loves me. It actually makes hell just a touch better. It stills the flame of rage and my demons think she’s weakened me, but because of her, I’m strong enough to stay here.

To protect her I can live here for eternity. My love for her burns with a different fire. It’s a good fire. It hurts, but it purifies. It doesn’t change me, it grows me. I’m a better man, a better celestial, a better devil. Horny as hell and lonely, but loved by Chloe Decker.


End file.
